A buck converter is a DC-to-DC power converter which steps down voltage (while stepping up current) from its input to its output. A buck converter is a type of switching converter comprising at least two semiconductor devices and at least one energy storage element. For example, a buck converter may comprise two transistors and an inductor. Switching converters are highly efficient, especially compared to linear regulators, such that switching converters are commonly used within integrated circuits.